


The Skies Are Always Clear on TV

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's just a holo show," Evangeline said, because of the three of them, she was the only one with any kind of gift for diplomacy. "And you did agree to play in it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skies Are Always Clear on TV

The first time, Finlay called Julian a 'chicken', to which Julian replied by (barely) managing not to blast Finlay through a wall in a heroic display of self-control.

"It's just a holo show," Evangeline said, because of the three of them, she was the only one with any kind of gift for diplomacy. "And you did agree to play in it."

"Do you know what they're paying me?" Julian asked - rhetorically, since both Evangeline and Finlay knew quite well what the network was paying Julian to appear in their show. It was a lot "Of course I agreed to play in it. That doesn't mean I want to _watch_."

"Coward," Finlay said.

Julian tried to decide if that was a worse insult than 'chicken' or not, but by the time he'd made up his mind, Evangeline had already brought out the popcorn, and the opening credits were playing, accompanied by a song that was really very catchy, so Julian reluctantly sat down and decided he'd simply make the best of it.

If things got truly bad, he could always remind Finlay that nobody was making a holo show about _his_ daring adventures.

 

In the third week, Evangeline came up with the drinking game. By then, Julian had given up pretending he didn't rather enjoy seeing himself be the kind of dashing, larger than life hero he'd never felt like in reality.

The rules were simple:

whenever Julian made something explode, you took a drink

whenever Julian chased someone on a gravity sled, you took a drink

and whenever Julian almost died, you hugged him

("I object to that last rule," Julian said. "This is supposed to be a drinking game.")

("Shut up and take your hugs like a man," Finlay told him. Julian strongly suspected Finlay was only trying to get back at him for reminding Finlay nobody was looking to cast _him_ in his own weekly holo show.)

 

It couldn't last, of course - and all three of them knew it.

Still, as long as it would, they were determined to make the most of it.

(And try not to be too bothered by the weekly hangover on the morning after.)


End file.
